Síndrome de Abstinencia
by Silyane
Summary: Este es un ff que escribí para un concurso en un foro Hameron. no se porque lo cuelgo porque nadie me lee, pero simplemente me apetece dejarlo aqui.


Le había estado evitando durante toda la mañana, no quería encontrarsela por los pasillos o en la sala común, no quería tener que aguantar sus miradas, su perenne interés por su estado, ni quería tener que darle explicaciones por un cada vez más frecuente bote vacio de vicodinas en la basura de su despacho.

Sabía que estaba preocupada por él, y quizá era eso lo que más le molestaba de su comportamiento. Él era un reto para ella, en todos los aspectos.

Nunca había conocido a alguien que fuese tan hiriente, tan borde y tuviera esa obstinación a la hora de tratar un caso distinto a lo común.

Nunca había conocido a nadie al que admirara tanto, y al mismo tiempo al que detestara tanto, nunca se había enamorado de un hombre así.

Y más aún cuando ese hombre le habia rechazado.

Quizá fuese más sencillo si aceptara lo que sentía por ella... ¿Porqué su corazón se sentía tan mal? Era una persona que no solía preocuparse por los demás, ni por lo que pensaran o dijeran sobre él, pero con ella era diferente.

Ella le importaba lo suficiente cómo para no querer verla en ese instante.

Todo había pasado muy rápido, le había sorprendido tomando dos vicodinas seguidas, y le hacía sospechar que su dolor de pierna le estaba martirizando de manera importante aquella mañana.

Él había intentado quitarle hierro al asunto alegando que era normal, pero no colaba, ella sabía que el dolor que sentía no era normal, que empezaba a cambiar sus rutinas, que ya no era el mismo de siempre.

Lo que más le impactaba era como cada vez más él intentaba llamar su atención haciendo halagos a su aspecto, teniendo detalles insignificantes cómo regalarle una chocolatina, o el hecho de sugerirle salir a tomar algo juntos.

¿Qué le estaba pasando¿Por qué el impasible Doctor House se interesaba por ella en ese instante?

Algo estaba cambiando, y los dos lo sabían.

No saben quien dará el primer paso, quién se rendirá ante el otro y simplemente, aceptará la verdad. El primero que flaquee perderá la supremacía ante el otro, pero seguramente ambos ganarán mucho más.

Empezaba a notar cómo le comenzaba a doler la pierna de nuevo, ya no le quedaban más vicodinas en el bote que guardaba en el bolsillo derecho de su americana y sabía que ella estaría ahí, esperando a que fuera a por más, a su alijo secreto del cajón de su escritorio que ella, por supuesto conocía y que el sabía que ella conocía.

Debía arriesgarse, quería conseguirlo, aunque eso le ocasionara algún que otro enfrentamiento verbal con su subordinada.

Cómo no, ahí estaba, esperando al regreso de su jefe, sabía muy bien que el dolor acabaría por conducirlo hasta ella.

¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto? No tenía respuesta a esa pregunta, tan sólo sabía que debía hacer algo, y quizá un encuentro agilizara las cosas. Sentada frente al ordenador estaba custodiando un bote precintado de sus amadas pastillas, entre sus manos, esas manos que en más de una ocasión le hubiera gustado acariciar, agarrar y besar. Tenía la mirada puesta en algún punto indefinido, cómo si esperase algo.

Le esperaba a él. Quería tenerle delante para que de una vez por todas, las cosas quedasen claras y dejase de evitar esa conversación.

Al fin se decidió a entrar en su despacho.

Su mirada se clavó en él al verle atravesar esa puerta con la cabeza agachada y el gesto más cansado que nunca. Levantó la vista para encontarse con la de ella, y no le pareció encontrar ningún atisbo de reproche en sus ojos.

Sólo interés, ese que era tan molesto para él.

Levantándose lentamente del asiento, fue hasta dónde el se encontraba, todavía con el bote en las manos, quería preguntarle, pero quizá su respuesta le decepcionase.

Simplemente, le tendió el bote, y dejándolo lentamente en su mano extendida, se fué.

Había hecho lo correcto, le había dado lo que había ido a buscar, o eso necesitaba creer.

Salió a la calle, necesitaba airearse y pensar que era lo que acababa de pasar.

No entendía porqué había actuado de ese modo, porque había elegido ese final, para un momento que quizá no volvería a tener ocasión de protagonizar.

Agitó su cabeza con la intención de despachar esa idea de su mente cuando notó como una mano se había posado en su hombro derecho.

Se dio la vuelta, era él.

Le acarició la mejilla, descubriendo así que tenía la temperatura más alta de lo normal, seguramente de la tensión acumulada momentos atrás.

La necesitaba, era su unico vicio, y lo único que lograría calmar el dolor que sentía en ese instante.

Pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de engancharse demasiado deprisa a sus efectos y acabar necesitando una desintoxicación acelerada de Allison Cameron.

Podía correr ese riesgo.

No puede ser peor que la vicodina, pensó...

FIN


End file.
